The Summer They All Needed
by harryandhermione4ever-38
Summary: pg13 for later chapter. summer after OoTp. hermonione invites harry to her place until they go elsewhere.involes hermiones 2 muggle sousins please R&R NO FLAMES NEW: ch 3 !
1. The Phone Call

Ok yall, as you know I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters from  
the book! J.K. Rowling does!! Duh!! And you don't know how hard it is to  
keep the word yall from being in my story cause im from Georgia and I use  
it in like every sentence I say!! Ok well that summary prolly sucked so...  
This starts off at Harry's summer before 6th year..and a lot of Dursley  
interaction in this one! And Harry gets a phone call !!  
  
"You can leave the table now." Uncle Vernon said after supper Sunday night.  
Harry started to clear the dishes and his uncle said, "I said you could go  
to your room."  
"You don't want me to clear the table?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
"No. Now go to your room before I change my mind," his uncle growled.  
Harry put down the dishes and hurried up the stairs. As he opened Hedwig's  
cage to let her fly around he thought about what had been going on at  
Number Four Privet Drive since they had returned from the train station 2  
days before. The Dursley's weren't being the usual Dursley's. Uncle Vernon  
had been more lenient with him and let him do whatever pleased just as long  
as he stayed away from him and Aunt Petunia had avoided him except for  
meals and Dudley hadn't picked on him once since he had been home. It was  
kind of odd. Then suddenly an idea hit him...maybe they were being like  
this because they took "Mad Eye" Moody's threat seriously. Harry laughed to  
himself as he thought about it. He knew that they would just die if a bunch  
of wizards showed up at their doorstep. Harry lay down on his bed and  
started to read "Hogwarts: A History". It was Hermione who had suggested  
that he read it...and he had nothing else to do this summer so he decided  
to read it...well at least a few pages of it. As Harry began to read about  
the talking paintings of Hogwart's he heard the phone ring.  
"Get down here Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
As Harry ran down the stairs he tried to think of who it could  
be..Ron?..Hermione?...Sirius? Harry felt a wave of bitter sadness come over  
him as he remembered that his godfather had been killed less than a month  
ago. But he pushed the thoughts from his head as he walked up to his uncle.  
"It's for you boy. Keep it short.," he said curtly.  
"Umm..Hello?" Harry said into the receiver.  
"Hey Harry !!!" He heard Hermione's voice and a smile come onto his face.  
"Hey Mione. How are you? How did you get this number?"  
"Oh I'm great...and I got this number from Ron. I hope you don't mind. I  
just wanted to talk to you and to see how you were holding up."  
"No it's ok I'm really glad you called."  
"Good. So Harry. How are you doing?"  
"Oh imp great Herm..just peachy!" Harry lied.  
"Oh Harry.. I mean really." She sounded truly concerned.  
"Well ip ok as I can be..i mean for a guy who's just lost the only  
family..excuse me..only loving family that he's ever known.I just can't  
believe it. I should have known it was too good to be true. Hermione..i  
have nothing..no godfather..no family cause the Dursley's sure don't  
count..and I don't even have my Firebolt. It's just not worth it." Harry  
said bitterly.  
Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as she listened to the boy who  
everyone thought was invincible and fearless say what had been bottled up  
inside him since Sirius's death. "Oh Harry...you know you have me. I'm here  
whenever you need me. and you have Ron and the rest of the Weasley's...and  
Moody and Lupin and Hagrid and Dumbledore...see Harry you have lots of  
people who love you enough to be family..and while I'm at it do I need to  
mention all of your friends at school who care about you? And as for your  
Firebolt..it will be at the Burrow when you get there."  
"Oh Hermione..I'm so sorry I let it out on you.. I just..it's been  
bothering me..and thank you for reminding me..I guess I just forgot about  
everyone else but Sirius. And I'm really glad I have you all."  
"It's ok Harry you have a perfectly good reason to be upset..and that's  
what I'm here for."Hermione told him and smiled. "Thanks..hey wait...did  
you say that my Firebolt will be at the Burrow when I get there ? I'm going  
to the Burrow? When ?",Harry asked excitedly.  
"In 2 weeks. I'm going too. My parents have decided to go skiin for the  
for the summer. And im not that keen on going witht hem, so Mrs.Weasley  
invited me to go to the Burrow."  
"That's great Hermione..i'll be glad to get there..My aunt and uncle and  
Dudley are treating me like I don't exist..not in a mean way..but in a  
kinda scared way." As Harry finished his sentence he heard a loud "AHEM"  
coming from behind him. He turned and saw Uncle Vernon impatiently look at  
him then his watch..then him..then the watch. "Hermione...I have to go ok?  
But I will see you at the Burrow in two weeks."he said hurridly.  
"Ok Harry..but you'll see me before then." Hermione giggled. "what..when  
?....How?" Harry was very confused..and he had never heard Hermione giggle  
before.  
"Oh..you'll see! Bye Harry !!" "Bye Hermione." As Harry hung up the phone  
he turned around to see all of the Dursley's standing there staring at him.  
His Uncle spat, "I said keep it short, especially since she was your  
kind." Harry flinched at the words "your kind".  
"As a matter of fact she's one of "your kind" she's just clever enough to  
be a witch which she's very good at too. Not that it's any of your  
business." He glared at them.  
His fat pig of a cousin smirked. "Oh...Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Like I'd tell you. Mind your own business." Harry growled.  
"Make me." Dudley said to Harry.  
As soon as the words had left Dudley's mouth Aunt Petunia grabbed his arm  
and whispered, "No Dudders..be quiet!"  
Harry smirked and as he passed Dudley on his way up to the stairs he hissed  
in Dudley's ear, "Oink Oink." Dudley immediately grabbed his rear end in  
remembrance of his pigtail Hagrid had given him once. Harry just walked up  
the stairs chuckling to himself and thinking about seeing Hermione.  
  
Ok ya'll this is the end of Ch.1 so please please please please review !!  
And remember that this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me !! and  
tell me if I should do more chapters.. and if they should be longer or what  
!! Thanks yall !! 


	2. The Unexpected Visit

Harry was awoken by loud banging on his bedroom door. Then he heard his Uncle Vernon yelling. "Come downstairs boy!" He reluctantly pulled on a shirt and went downstairs. When he got there he saw Dudley and Vernon dressed in the same ridiculas outfit, khaki pants, a black shirt and puffy orange vest, and a bright yellow hard hat. It took all he had not to laugh. "Yeah ?"he asked. "Your cousin and I are going to oversee the construction of some new builings being added on to my companys campus. You are to stay here, in this house and do whatever Petunia needs you to do. You got that ?" Vernon said with a snarl. "Yes." Harry replied. and then he thought to himself, well too bad they won't be ran over by a truck , he chuckled to himself, eyeing the orange vests. His uncle and cousin then waved goodbye to Petunia and he followed her into the kitchen. As he looked around for something that needed to be done, he felt very akward. He had never had to be alone with his aunt. She was wiping off the stove and he hesitantly walked up to her. "Um.." he said. She turned to look at him and she said, "If you stay out of my way, i'll stay out of yours." Then she went to clean the oven. As Harry started to walk back up the stairs the doorbell rang. "Please get that," his aunt yelled, with her head inside the oven. Harry turned and walked towards the door. He opened it only to be knocked down. "Harry ! It's so great to see you !"Hermione then climbed off of him and helped him up. "Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to the burrow for another 2 weeks." Harry asked rubbing his back, it was hurting from where it had hit the floor. "Well, I told you I would see you sooner didn't I ?" She replied, grinning mischevieously. It was then that Harry noticed two people standing behind Hermione, and one of them was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Hermione followed Harry's gaze and said, "Harry, these are my two cousins, Shaylie and Natalie. Shaylie is 22 and Natalie is our age." The youger one shyly said,"Hi." The older one gathered him in a big hug and said "Hey how ya doin?" Harry stared at Hermione with a confused look on his face. "Why..but..I.." he stuttered. She just laughed and said, " Well, are you going to invite us in or not ?" Harry grinned and opened the door wider. The three girls stepped in and he closed it behind them. "So Harry, where are your aunt and uncle?" "Well my uncle is at work and he took my cousin with him, and my aunt is in the kitchen." He was still very confused as to why Hermione and her cousins were here. "Oh, well she'll do." Hermione said while she walked towards what she saw was the kitchen. "Wait Hermione," Harry said, grabbing her arm. " What do you need to talk to her for?" " You'll see." was all she said and then she went right into the kitchen with her cousins following close behind her. He stood there for a minute but then hurried into the kitchen after the three girls. 


	3. Have Mercy

A/N ok ok u all know that i dont own Harry Potter ,etc The Great J.K. Rowling does... that lucky son of a gun ! lol... anywayz..im sorry that the first 2 chapters were all screwed up and in huge paragraphs, i know its annoying !! im really sorry but hopefull this one will work ok !! anywayz... thanks to yall who reviewed and im sorry to keep u waiting for so long ! but its here now so on with the show..er...story!!  
  
p.s. BIG thanks goes out to Jennifer Purdy !! Thanks for helpin me out !  
  
As Harry walked into the kitchen, he heard Hermione say, "So, he is coming home with me and he won't be returning until next summer, if then." "No, the boy isn't supposed to leave here, and I'm not letting him go anywhere," Petunia said, edging towards the phone. "Too bad that you have absolutely no say in this," at that she reached into the back pocket of her jean shorts. As she extended her arm to hand something to Petunia, Harry's aunt backed away. He couldn't see what it was so he walked to stand beside Hermione. "Oh, come on, it's just a letter. Take it." Hermione stuffed the envelope in her hands. "Okay, you guys, lets go get Harry's stuff." Hermione turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairwell, she turned to her two cousins and said, "Why don't you two go open the trunk and start the car?" Shaylie said, "Sure," and beckoned for Natalie to follow her. Hermione started up the stairs and Harry followed her. When they reached the top, Harry walked past her and opened the door to his room. Hermione walked in and looked around. "Harry, you haven't unpacked your trunk yet and it doesn't even look like anybody lives in here except for the unmade bed. What have you been doing these past four days?" "Err..." Harry couldn't tell her that he'd done nothing but sit by his window and stare at the sky, feeling guilty and alone. "I just haven't had time, you know, what with trying to start on homework and all," he finally said as he stared at the floor. Hermione walked over to his trunk, looked inside, and noticed that his books were neatly packed near the bottom. She could tell that they hadn't been touched since he packed them at Hogwarts, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded and said, "Well, is this everything?" Harry responded by throwing in a pair of jeans, and then she closed the lid. Harry got Hedwig's cage and sat it on top of the trunk. "Uh-oh....."Hermione sighed. "Harry, I forgot to tell you that my two cousins don't know that I'm a witch....their parents do, but they decided that I should be the one to tell them. That's why they're staying here this summer." "So, what are we going to do about Hedwig?" Harry asked. "It's not exactly normal to have a big white owl for a pet." "Umm... well, I guess we can take her with us and just tell them that...uh...ahh, we'll just tell them that you love birds." Hermione decided. "Is that ok with you?" "Yeah, sure," Harry replied. Then a thought hit him. "Err...Hermione... um...why am I going to your house?" "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to tell you. See, I sent Dumbledore a letter asking him if you could stay at my house for the summer before I called you, because I hate you being here. He said that we could stay at my house for two weeks, but then we had to go to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place... he hadn't decided yet. So, that's why you are coming. You don't mind, do you? If you want to stay here or go straight to Ron's you can." Hermione looked quite sad at this last sentence. "No, of course I want to go to your house, Hermione! I think it will be fun" Harry said as he grabbed her into a one-armed hug. Hermione smiled and hugged him back. "Well, I think we need to be going now, Shaylie's parents don't like her driving after dark, especially in a place she doesn't know very well, and if we don't get going now, it will be after dark by the time we get to my house." Harry nodded and handed her Hedwig's cage. He grabbed one end of his trunk and said, "Off we go!" Hermione giggled and set off for the stairs. When she started to walk down them, Harry said, "Hey, hold on." He caught up with Hermione and positioned the trunk at the edge of the stairs, "I have always wanted to do this!" And with that, Harry pushed the trunk and it slid down the stairs, landing at the bottom as it turned over on its side with a loud thump sounding in the air. Hermione said, "Harry!!!!" and laughed as they both ran down the stairs. As they got to the door, Harry said, "You go ahead, I'll be right out." Hermione nodded and carried Hedwig's cage out to the car. Harry walked into the kitchen where his aunt was mopping the floor. "Um...I'm leaving now." His aunt just looked up at him. "Okay then...bye." As Harry was grabbing his trunk, he could have sworn he heard his aunt mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Be careful." Harry walked out to the car and was trying to convince himself that he would have a great time and not dampen Hermione's good mood that she seemed to be having. Harry looked up and he saw Hermione leaning up against a silver Toyota Camry. Man, look at her! She looks good in that red spaghetti strap t-shirt and those shorts. It looks really good with her beautiful brown eyes. AHHHH what am I thinking? This is HERMOINE !! What's wrong with me ? Harry sighed to himself and as he saw Hermione bend over slightly to move something around in the trunk he mumbled, "HAVE MERCY!" 


End file.
